Family Man
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: The war is over and everything is peaceful. Where does that leave Harry Potter? It leaves him with his lovely wife Ginny, and their adventurous children. Will be a series of humorous one-shots. R&R would be great. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Harry James Potter was a man of talent, a man of nobility, a man who-

"Harry James Potter you get your but down here or we're going to be late!"

A man who had a pregnant wife, and two little sons. Ginerva 'Ginny' Potter was currently seven months pregnant with their third child. That meant she was irritatible and hormonal, but despite that-

"Harry, you left the toilet seat up again!"

He was still the happiest man alive.


	2. A night with Ron and the kids

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling** **:D**

Harry Potter loved his wife dearly. She was as beautiful as they could come, and that was saying something! Sure Ron thought the same thing about Hermione, but surly he just said those things to make his wife feel good. Ginny however, was the most-

"Are you even listening to me Harry?" Ginny's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Huh? Oh um...sure I was Gin dear!" Harry replied, giving her a nervous smile before looking away guiltily.

"So what was I just saying?"

"What...what were you saying? Well, er..." But Harry could come up with no answer. Ginny knew this, and rolled her eyes before restating what she had been saying.

"Hermione and I are having a girls night out, so you and Ron will be in charge of the kids. Ron will floo here with Rose an a few minutes" She told him.

"Ah, yes of course dear. You've no need to worry, everything will go just fine here. Wont it boys?" He said to his two sons James and Albus.

"Sure daddy, whatever you say!" James Sirius Potter responded, giving his parents a mischievous smile. Ginny's eyes widened as she turned to Harry.

"I know that look of his. Keep an eye on him wont you Harry?" She asked. James Potter was only four years old, yet he still found a way to cause trouble in the Potter household.

"Right then, I'm going to leave now" Ginny said, giving James a kiss on the cheek, and doing the same to little Albus.

And with that, she disapparated, leaving Harry standing with his two boys.

**xx...xx**

"No James, cooking utensils stay IN the kitchen! Wait Albus, don't put Daddy's wand in your mouth!" As you can see, Harry was having a bit of trouble watching the kids.

Though just as Harry was running after a squealing James, the fireplace in the living room lit up into green flames, and a cackling "Mowahahaha" sound erupted from the fire, causing Albus to start crying.

Ronald Weasley stepped from the flames holding his daughter Rose, who was the same age as Albus. For a moment, all was silent before...

"Uncle Ron!" James yelled excitedly, going over to wrap his arms around his favorite Uncle's legs, causing Ron to stumble a little.

"Ah, hello there James. Having a good day?" He asked, stopping to put Rose on the floor beside Albus.

"Ron! How come your over an hour late?" Harry yelled, taking out his want and pointing it angrily to his best friend's chest.

"Woah there mate...easy. Yeah about that...I sort of got caught up with trying to dress Rosie. She can throw one hell of a tantrum" Ron explained.

"Oh, I see. Well why don't you watch the kids while I cook dinner"

...

Pretty soon all three children were passed out on the floor, so Harry conjured up a few blankets to cover them. After that, he and Ron sat on the sofa together.

"So hows everything with you and Hermione?"

"Well you know how woman can be while pregnant..." Ron chuckled. That's right, Hermione was six months along. Both Ginny and Hermoine would be having kids not too far apart.

"What are you planning on naming it?" Harry asked.

"If it's a boy then Hugo" Ron replied. Suddenly there was a noise, and Ginny and Hermione appeared by the front door.

"Were back!" Ginny said, before noticing the sleeping children on the floor and talking a bit quieter.

"Goodness this house is a mess" And with a flick of her wand, all the toys and books and other items flew silently through the air, going into their proper places.

"I love you Ginny" Harry suddenly blurted out.

"I love you too Harry" Ginny smiled.

**a/n: I know this sort of sucked, but I really just wanted to start out with something simple. See, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please bear with me. I would love to get a review, but you don't have to(:**

_I hope to update on this story daily, or every other day._


End file.
